1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ceiling panel and, more particularly, to a clip which is provided on the edge of the ceiling panel to space the edges of the ceiling panel from the vertical webs of the runners supporting the ceiling panel and to lock the ceiling panel in position within the runners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,350 discloses the use of a bump 30 on the vertical web of a runner to position a ceiling panel relative the vertical web. This structure in no way teaches or suggests the invention described below.